Handcuffs and Love
by Xtremechik2
Summary: From the backseat to normalacy. Join Reese on her journey of ups and downs to capture the heart of one Leland Chapman, son of Dog the Bounty Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

I had it all going for me.

I was going to school; I had a decent apartment and an enjoyable job.

Yup, I had it all.

But that's all changed: Since then I've dropped out of school, I'm broke, homeless, and to top it off, now I'm in the backseat of a car with my hands cuffed behind me, sitting between the infamous bounty hunter Duane _"Dog"_ Chapman, and his wife, Beth. His son, Leland, was at the wheel of the large, black SUV that I was currently residing in.

I only had one thing I could thank for all this trouble, a little drug called Ice.

I'd first set foot in Hawaii when I was seven years old, good old family vacation. Needless to say, I fell in love with the laid-back atmosphere, friendly locals and of course the beautiful scenery.

I'd wanted to live there ever since.

So two months after I graduated from high school I packed up all my stuff and moved here. I enrolled in the local community college and got a job at a small café. I was pretty content with my life.

Then I met a guy…and that's pretty much when everything started going downhill.

He introduced me to it all: the drinking, the late night partying, and of course the drugs. It started with Marijuana, then ecstasy, and Methadone. Then we got into the harder stuff: LSD, PSP, and then finally Ice.

Meth. Speed. Crack. Whatever you liked to call it. All I knew was that it was definitely my drug of choice.

It happened a few weeks ago, after a long night of partying, when I got into trouble for trying to steal a car. Beth had bailed me out, but then I made the mistake of missing my court date. When I'd heard that they were out hunting for me, I ran. Needless to say, I didn't get very far. Now here I was– going to jail.

I was trying my hardest not to cry and further embarrass myself while Dog spoke to me, telling me that I needed to quit this shit and straighten up, that I was only 20 and I still had a chance. Just listening to him made me think of my parents and how ashamed they would be of me. I wasn't a bad kid. A junkie. This wasn't who I was! I bit down hard on my lip, but that didn't stop the loud sob that escaped my mouth. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks and my breath was coming out in gasps.

"Shh, it's ok, honey." Beth soothed, stroking my hair.

"I-I don't wanna go to jail." I cried

"I know you don't want to, but you have to. A few days in there will do you some good."

_Yea, right._

"You spend some time in there and then I'll get you back out." She told me, "A few days in jail and a month of treatment in a drug rehab facility."

I nodded slowly and didn't say a word for the rest of the ride. Before I knew it we had reached the prison. As we waited outside, Dog and Beth gave me a few encouraging words before telling Leland to take me in. Inside he instructed me to sit down on the bench while he talked to the officer. He came back a few minutes later.

"Alright, you're all set." He said as he closed the large manila folder that was currently containing all of my information, my _record_, so to speak "Take care of yourself and we'll be seeing you in a few days."

I didn't say anything, just nodded, my eyes not leaving the linoleum floor, where I had fixed them upon our arrival into the building.

"Hey." He said softly as he kneeled down to my level, "Look at me.", I slowly raised my eyes to meet his soft brown ones that were now staring me in the face, "Don't be afraid. We're here to help you. We're gunna fix you."

"Thank you." I said in a quiet voice.

"You're welcome. I'll see you soon, ok?" He asked as he rose to a standing position.

"Ok."

And with that he gave me a small smile and headed for the door. I cringed as I heard the door slam and lock loudly behind him.

These days couldn't go fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

One month and five days later.

It was my last day at the clinic and I was incredibly excited to finally be leaving! It was definitely one of the most awful things I had ever had to go through. Detox was absolute hell. I honestly didn't think I had gotten that bad! I really didn't think that I would be able to make it, but somehow, by the grace of god I managed to make it through the program. The counselors at the clinic were absolutely wonderful, always being there when you needed them and more than happy to motivate you towards sobriety, obviously.

Not only did the counselors help me immensely, but I also had Beth and Duane. I guess you could say that they had become somewhat of a second set of parents to me. I spoke to them on the phone everyday and they would come to visit me as often as their schedules would allow.

They had convinced me during my stay in rehab that it was time to call my parents and tell them everything, as much as I _really_ didn't want to, I knew that I had to. They were definitely disappointed, as I expected them to, but they were also incredibly worried and concerned about me. They were ready to jump on the first flight out of Pennsylvania to come to me. I convinced them that it wasn't necessary, and that I was doing well.

The smile never left my face as I eagerly packed up what few belongings I had acquired during my stay here. With my bag packed, I made my way around the clinic to say my goodbyes and thank yous to the people I had met.

Walking out of those double doors and knowing that my problem was being left behind made me feel so empowered. I honestly don't know if I kicked the habit completely, but I felt a lot stronger in my capability to stay away from it at least.

Beth and the rest of the crew were waiting in the parking lot for me when I got outside. As soon as I spotted them I felt like a little kid at Disney World for the first time, I took off at full speed right towards them and threw my arms around Beth's neck. I was happy to see all of them.

"It's nice to see you too, Reese." She laughed, hugging me back tightly.

I made my rounds and gave everybody a hug. I left my stomach do a little flip flop when I came to Leland. He was definitely one of the most attractive men that _I_ had ever seen, and he had been so sweet to me the day they picked me up.

"How ya doin, Reese? You look a lot better since I've last seen you." He said with a smile and a quick hug.

I definitely had to agree with him. I looked like death warmed over the last time I had seen him. I'd been wearing the same clothes for almost a week and I hadn't brushed my hair, teeth or even showered in god knows how long. Not to mention I'd also lost a ton of weight from my ice usage.

"Thank you." I said shyly 

"Alright crew." Duane said, "Let's head out."

We loaded up into the 2 SUV's and headed out to dinner at a nice Italian restaurant. We talked about my time at the clinic and other things that had been going on. Halfway through the dinner I noticed Beth and Duane share a glance between one another and then Beth turned to me and smiled.

"We usually don't do this, well, for, obvious reasons, but we want you to stay with us until you get back on your feet."

"Are you serious?" I asked, surprised

She nodded, "You've become like family to us. We can't just let you go now. You're stuck with us." She smiled, "So will you stay?"

"I will if you want me to."

"Of course we do."

"Well, then I guess I'm staying, but _just_ until I get back on my feet."

"Of course, you don't actually think that we want you mooching off of us any longer than necessary, do you?" She said, laughing

I just smiled, shaking my head, and went back to eating my ravioli. Dinner continued for awhile longer before Duane paid the check and we piled back into the cars and headed off to the house. I really didn't know what to expect upon on our arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chaos_

That's the only way to describe the Chapman household. Complete and utter chaos. Had I been aware that there would be six more people in the house besides us. I would have convinced them to at least let me try to find my own place. So not only was there Dog, Beth, and myself we also had Dog and Beth's four kids: Cecily, Bonnie Jo, Garry boy, and Travis. Then there was also their older daughter, Lyssa and her little girl, Abbey.

_A full house._

I sat back in my little room that used to be Bonnie Jo's studying the want ads. I knew it would be extremely difficult to find a job now with my _record_. Sighing, I set the paper down. I was I kidding? I knew that nobody would hire me, it was saddening to me to think that this record would follow me around for the rest of my life.

It was then that I heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in."

I smiled when the door opened and I saw Duane Lee poke his head into the room. He's definitely one of my favorite members of this clan. He's one of the funniest people I know.

"Hows it?" He asked as he plopped down beside me on the bed, "Watch'cha doin?"

"It's decent, and I'm trying to find a job." I sighed, holding up the paper

"Any luck?"

I gave him an exasperated look, "You're _kidding_, right? Nobody's gunna hire me. I have no idea what I'm gunna do when it comes to actually getting a real job."

"Ya know." He paused a moment to think, "I bet Beth could find you some work to do in the office if you're that desperate."

"What could I even do? Ever since I got my first job it's been retail all the way."

"Well you could run errands for us: get us lunch, go on coffee runs. All that fun stuff."

I laughed at him, "So I'd basically be your guys errand bitch?"

"Yea, pretty much." He laughed back.

We heard another knock at the door and this time it was Leland.

"What are you doing? You said you were gunna get her for dinner."

"Ohhh yea! So that's why I came back here. I knew I came back for a reason, but then I couldn't remember."

"Brah, I think you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to ya." He smirked, before walking back out the door.

Duane Lee shook his head before pushing himself up and off the bed. I heard bones cracking and popping with every movement he made, that was followed by him complaining about how he was too old and that needed to start drinking more milk taking more vitamins. We made out way out into the kitchen where we had hot dogs and hamburgers for dinner. It was afterwards that I was helping Beth wash dishes in the kitchen that I decided to ask her about the whole job thing.

"Umm, Beth?"

"Yes?" She asked, not looking up from the plate she was washing.

"I was wondering if that there was any possible way that I could – umm– maybe – uh– do some work at the office for you guys?"

"Hmm," She paused to think for a moment, "I'm sure we could find something for you to do."

Well that wasn't so bad.

It turned out working in the office wasn't that bad after all. They had me answering phones, typing up reports and filing, secretary work. I didn't go out on bounties or really help/talk to anybody that came in. That was Wesley's job when the crew wasn't around. And besides that, as Duane Lee had predicted, they had me running errands as well. Getting lunch, picking up dry-cleaning or kids, and of course the dreaded coffee run. After a few days I already knew exactly what they all wanted. Dog and Tim- black coffee, Beth- Latte, Duane Lee- Green Tea, and Leland- French Vanilla Cappuccino and a double chocolate chip muffin.

Yes, things were going well for the most part. Little did I know that I was about to run into somebody from my past that I definitely _didn't _want to see.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DTBH. I only own Reese and any other characters you may not recognize.

Warning: There is mild language in this chapter.

They usually gave me one day off during the week to do pretty much whatever I wanted to do. It was that day that I decided that I really needed to get myself some new clothes. I'd pretty much been wearing the same thing over and over. Beth and Lyssa had offered to buy things for me, but I turned them down. I just hate excepting hand-outs if you haven't figured that out already.

So during my down time I made a trip to the bank to open a new account considering my old one has long since been closed, and also get a new ATM card. I then headed down to the drugstore to get some well needed supplies. Shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, a new brush, a little make-up and other female necessities. It was when I was leaving the store that I heard a familiar voice call after me.

"Hey Reese's pieces."

I froze dead in my tracks and could feel the color slowly draining from my face. Only one person I knew called me that. I slowly turned around and came face to face with my ex-boyfriend, Kevin. He was a big Samoan guy, about 6'2 and over 200 lbs. He was also one of the huge factors in my downfall. He strode up to me, eyeing me up and down. I could feel anger filling me and glared at him.

"How ya doin, Reese?" He asked.

"Fine." I said flatly.

"Haven't seen ya in awhile."

"Yea. I've been working."

"Really now? Where ya working?"

"Da Kine Bailbonds."

"You're working for the _Chapmans_?" He asked me, shocked. "Aren't they the ones who put you in jail? They should be the _last _people you would want to work for."

"They did what they thought was best for me, and it turned out that it was." I shot back, "I've been clean for over a month now and I've never been happier, things are actually going right for a change."

"You'll be back." He stated.

"Excuse me?"

"You'll be back. You were the biggest partier I knew and also the biggest junkie. I know for a _fact _that you'll be back." He said, chuckling in my face.

I could feel my anger building up inside. Who the hell did he think he was? I decided that I would end this right now.

"_Fuck you." _I seethed before turning on my heel and continuing down the sidewalk.

"Hey! There's a party at Amy's tonight. I'll see you there." He laughed after me.

I was too angry to finish my shopping that day.

When I got back to the house everybody was over for dinner again. They could tell I was in a foul mood and pretty much kept out of my way. I locked myself up in my room only coming out for dinner and to go to the bathroom before locking myself back in. Leland and Duane Lee came up at some point asking if I was ok, but I just told them I wasn't feeling too well.

When I knew everybody had gone home and also to sleep for the night I snuck out into living room and switched the TV on. Though I wasn't paying attention. The words that Kevin had said earlier to me that day had gotten to me. What if he was right? What if I couldn't stay away? What if I went back to what I once was? The more I thought about this, the more distraught I became. Then the idea hit me, how I could get back at Kevin for making me feel this way. I reached over to the coffee table and retrieved the phone. I punched in the number and waited until somebody picked up.

"Honolulu Police Department."

Hello, my name is umm- Lindsay Felix and I'd like to file a noise complaint."

"Alright, Miss Felix. Go ahead."

"There's a rather wild party going on at 241 Kahula Drive. I'm 100 positive there's underage drinking and drugs."

"We'll get right on that. Thank you for the information."

"No, thank you." I replied slowly and hung up. A satisfied smile on my face.

I could now watch my late-night shows in peace.

It was around twenty till one that the phone rang, I picked up it after the first ring so it wouldn't wake anybody up.

"Chapman residence."

"You fucking bitch!! I know it was you who called the police." A voice hissed on the other end.

"Kevin?" I asked, even though I knew that's exactly who it was.

"When I get outta here you're fucking _dead_. You hear me?

I shivered and hung up the phone biting my lip in the process, a habit I had acquired when I felt nervous. He wouldn't really do anything?

_Would he?_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DTBH. I only own Reese and any others you may not recognize.

"Who was calling so late last night?" Dog asked me when he walked into the kitchen that morning.

I panicked for a minute trying to think of something to say. I mean I couldn't just come right out with: _"Oh yea, that was my ex-boyfriend. I ratted him out, and he called and threatened my life." _I knew that wouldn't fly. So instead I went with.

"It was a telemarketer" I blurted out.

"A telemarketer? At almost one in the morning?"

"Oh, you know them. Always calling at the most inopportune times." I replied, nervously.

He raised an eyebrow at me signaling that he wasn't buying the crap I was feeding to him. But he didn't say another word about it through all of breakfast. After three days had past and I still hadn't heard a thing from Kevin I figured I was in the clear, for now anyway. It was also on this day that something else happened as well. I was sitting at my little desk that they had supplied me with, typing up a report, when I got that feeling that somebody was hovering over my shoulder. I peered behind me to see the smiling face of Leland.

"Hey." He said as he walked around the desk to stand in front of me.

"Uh, hey." I smiled shyly.

I guess you could say that I had developed somewhat of a crush on him. In my heart I knew it would never work out between us. The fact that there was a ten year age difference between us didn't help much. I'm sure he saw me as nothing more then the younger sister type, not to mention we didn't really talk all that much, just the occasionally "_Hello_." and _"How are you?"_ So I couldn't help but wonder why he was talking to me now.

"I gotta make this quick cause we're heading out to go pick up one of our guys" he told me, "but are you doing anything tonight?"

"Um, I don't believe so."

"Ok, cool. Well Duane Lee and his girlfriend are coming over to my apartment tonight to hang out and I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

I could just feel my jaw drop when he asked me that. He actually _wanted _to hang out with me? I couldn't help but feel all giddy and excited, but I kept my cool.

"Sure. That sounds like fun."

He smiled.

_Ohhhh I just loved when he smiled_.

"Great! Then I'll tell DL and he'll can stop by the house and pick you up on the way to my place."

"Leland! Let's go! " I heard Tim yell from the door.

"I guess I better get going. I'll see ya later." He gave one more smile before grabbing his duffel bag and rushing out the backdoor to meet the others.

"Later " I called after him.

It was then that I realized that I had nothing to wear! I hadn't gone back out since my little run-in the other day. I begged Wesley to let me off at least an hour earlier so I could go shopping, reluctantly, he agreed. I ran out to the mall and found a nice pair of light blue jeans and a cute red button up shirt. Then it was back to the Chapman house where I showered, got dressed and curled the ends of my hair. I debated on make-up, but I didn't want it to look like I tried too hard. So I just settled with a little eyeshadow and some lip gloss.

"Got a hot date tonight?" Lyssa asked me when I came downstairs.

"No, just hanging out with Duane Lee, his girlfriend, and Leland."

She smirked at me, "You like Leland, don't you?"

"What would make you think that?"

"Well you're _obviously _not dressed up for Duane Lee." She laughed, "and I've seen the way you look at him when he's not paying attention."

"Is it _that _obvious?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Just a little, but don't be embarrassed. I think you two would be cute together."

It was then that I heard a car honk outside signaling that Duane Lee was here.

_Thank god. _

"Have a good time. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I smirked at her and rolled my eyes before rushing out the door to the waiting car. I nodded a hello to DL and his girlfriend, Lisa, as I crawled in the backseat of the car. I had met Lisa before and we had hit it off right away. When we got to the apartment I was a little surprised at the size. I guess I thought Leland's place would be bigger considering the fact he was on TV and such, but it was actually a pretty small place. But even though it was small, it had that cozy lived in feel to it. The night was spent just talking, playing cards, and eating tons of junk food. Around one in the morning we all settled down to watch a movie. Duane Lee and Lisa had staked their claim on the couch while Leland and I were left with the floor.

At this point I was already struggling to stay awake, I was never good at staying up late. It wasn't long before I gave in and fell asleep. I woke up later that night to something heavy across my back. It was then that I realized that it was Leland's arm, I couldn't help but feel excited. I felt like I was in middle school again with the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I looked over at him and found that he had his face turned towards me. His mouth was slightly open and his ponytail was messy. But he was still adorable. I cautiously snuggled in a bit closer to him and felt his arm tighten in return. A content smile grew on my face as I closed my eyes again and fell back into a happy slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

When I awoke earlier that morning I found out that I was completely alone. As I stood and stretched I could hear a voice coming from the next room. I walked in to find Lisa on her cell-phone, leaning against the counter with her feet crossed at the ankles. She gave a me a big smile and the one-minute signal before continuing her conversation. As she talked on her phone I couldn't help but study her, and feel completely _jealous _might I add. Lisa was basically every guy's dream girl. She had that fun loving, flirty personality, long blonde hair, mint green eyes and a body that any girl would kill her. Of course not to mention her perfect tan. Everything about her was perfect, right down to her manicured toenails!

I felt so _blah _next to her. I never really thought I was ugly, but I was definitely no beauty queen either. I had shoulder-length brown hair with some blonde highlights (fake ones might I add), light blue colored eyes, and, well, a body that you wouldn't see wearing a bikini or any other skimpy clothes for that matter. Not that I'm really fat or anything, but I'll admit that I do have a little bit of a tummy on me. What can I say? I enjoy eating.

"Don't worry, Duane. You'll get the guy. Yea, she's up right now, so I'll talk to you later. Love you." With that, Lisa snapped her phone shut, "Mornin, sunshine " She chirped, brightly

"Ugh, what time is it?" I yawned

"Almost six-thirty."

"_Almost?_ Six-thirty? I'm never up at this ungodly hour " I groaned at her, "So what happened to Duane Lee and Leland?"

"Oh, they got a call at about four this morning with a hot lead on one of the guys they've been after, so they to rush outta here. Speaking of Leland..." She giggled, "Did something happen between the two of you last night? You looked pretty cozy this morning."

Even though nothing had happened I could feel my face getting hot.

"No, nothing happened."

"Yea, ok." She laughed at me.

"I'm serious!"

"Alright. If you _insist_." She said in a little sing-song voice.

I rolled my eyes before I started digging around in Leland's cupboards for something to eat. It wasn't too long after that the guys came back. They hadn't caught their guy, so they were pretty pissed.

"He's the night-owl type. So we're gotta head back out around 9 or so." Leland told us

That would mean that I would be on baby-sitting duty tonight while they were out hunting their guy. We hung around the apartment a little longer before Leland took me back to Dog and Beth's. When we got there we sat in his truck for a little bit and talked.

"So did you have fun last night?" He asked

"Yea, it was great. I haven't really gone out or done anything fun since you guys picked me up."

"I kinda figured. Well, I had fun last night. Hopefully maybe sometime soon you and I can go out and do something together."

_Wait a sec, did he just ask me out?_

"That'd be great." I blurted out.

He smiled before telling me that he was gunna head out to the gym and that he'd see me later on tonight. I thanked him for the fun evening before hopping out of the truck and heading inside the house.

I expected to be bombarded by all sorts of questions from Lyssa and Beth, but you could tell that they were in serious mode for the hunt later tonight. Before I knew it, it was eight and everybody was at the house planning out what was going to happen tonight. Calling informants and getting leads as to where he might be. They headed out a little before nine telling me that they didn't know when they'd be back, but they would call in and check on us. Shortly after they left I got the kids their bed-time snacks and had them in bed around nine forty-five.

It wasn't long after that, that I fell asleep on the couch watching television. When I woke up, the house the was a lot darker then usual. I checked the lights, and when they didn't come on I figured it was just a temporary power outage and didn't think anything of if. Thankfully, the moon was fairly bright that night, so I didn't have much trouble seeing. I went upstairs to check on the kids to find them all still asleep. I headed back downstairs and swung into the kitchen to check the time on the wall clock to see that it was about twenty after twelve.

I then headed back into the living room where I proceeded to trip over a forgotten pair of sneakers and hit the floor with a soft thud.

It was then that I noticed the shiny, black boots standing before me.

"Careful Reese's Pieces. We wouldn't want you to get hurt...not yet anyway" He laughed, snidely

It was also then that I realized that I was in _big _trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Discalimer: I do not own DTBH. I only own Reese and any characters you may not recognize

Warning: Some violence and swearing in this chapter.

He reached down and grabbed a fistful of hair and painfully yanked me to my feet. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out and waking up the kids. The last thing I wanted him to know was that I wasn't the only one in the house. I heard the cock of a gun and then felt the barrel shoved against the side of my head.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" I stuttered out

"You know exactly why I'm doing this." Kevin hissed at me, "You called the police you stupid bitch I spent almost a week in prison because you couldn't keep your fuuking mouth shut." He yelled at me, jerking my head.

_God, please stop yelling I really didn't want the kids to know what was going on._

"Reese?" I heard a soft voice call from the bottom of the stairs

_Too late. _

Kevin threw me back down to the floor and whirled around to face the child. It turned out it was Cecily who had heard the yelling and had come down to investigate. He looked down at me with a sick smile before turning to face her.

"Ya know, I can't afford to have any witnesses."

My eyes grew wide as I watched him raise the gun and take aim at a terrified Cecily.

"_No!"_ I screamed before I quickly scrambled to my feet and threw myself on his back. My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck, jerking it backwards.

Then the gun went off.

Thankfully it missed Cecily completely, hitting the wall next to her.

"Cecily Get the others and get out _NOW_! " I screamed at her.

I saw her run back up the stairs and come down a few moments later with sleepy children in tow, and scurry out the front door. By now Kevin had dropped the gun and was now trying to reach his hands around to get me off his back. It was rather difficult to keep my hold on him considering his size, but I was doing a fairly decent job. I just didn't know what to do next. He then managed to get his arms over his head and grab onto my hair once again. He had a good enough grip that he then managed to pull me right over his head and throw me right through the glass coffee table located in the middle of the room.

I left out a howl of pain and tears pricked my eyes as I felt the shards of glass digging into my back and arms.

"We could have done this the easy way, but you just _had _to make it difficult." He laughed as he reached down for me.

He grabbed me tightly by my now bloody left arm and pulled me back up.

"You're a _bastard _you know that?" I spat at him before swinging my right arm up and clocking him in the side of his head with my fist. His head jerked, but he just laughed at my feeble attempt at escape.

"If you're gunna punch somebody you should do it with a little force. Like _this _for example." I knew what was coming, but there was no way to prepare for it. His fist hit me square in the face and with enough force that it sent me flying back down to the floor.

The last thing I saw was his figure looming over me before everything faded to black.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own DTBH. I only own Reese and any others you may not recognize

Warning: This chapter contains language and violence.

I could feel a weight pressing down and me and it felt like somebody was fumbling with the buttons on my jeans. I let out a groan and my eyes fluttered open.

"It's about time you woke up. It's just not as much fun to do this when the person is passed out."

"Please, leave me alone." I begged to him, "You've won. You've already beat the shit out of me, what more do you _want_?"

"I think you know exactly what I want. Something that _you _would never give me." He grinned before he returned his attention to my pants.

Despite the fact that I knew I most likely wouldn't be able to fight him off. I could feel rage coursing through me. I gazed at my right arm and almost lost my dinner. My arm was completely covered in blood and I could see the shards of glass embedded in my flesh. I could only imagine how my back looked. Not to mention the carpet beneath me was most likely ruined.

The rage within me was steadily growing and out of instinct to fight I raked my nails across his eyes. He grabbed his face, distracting him momentarily, giving me time to claw wildly at him. This just made him even more angry.

"Fucking _bitch_!" He yelled as he grabbed onto my flailing arms. He forced them down do the floor. A sick smile crossed his features as he then proceeded to grind my arms down into the broken glass.

As much as I didn't want to cry I couldn't help the sob that escaped my mouth. The tears that had threatened to fall earlier were now streaming down my face.

"Please stop! I'm _sorry_! _I'm sorry_!" I sobbed.

"Oh, now you're _sorry_?" He mocked me as he pushed down harder on my arms, "Well you know what? I don't give a shit if you're _sorry _or not." He released my arms and reached for something just past my head. When he brought it into my line of vision I felt my breath catch when I saw what it was. A large, jagged piece of glass.

_Oh god! He's gunna kill me! I know I always said I wanted to go out with a bang, but this wasn't what I had in mind._

"This'll teach you to keep your fucking mouth _shut_!" He then took the glass and placing it against my cheek he cut in, running it down my face agonizingly slow. I let out a loud scream, not only in pain, but in hopes that perhaps somebody, anybody would hear it!

And then, as if by a miracle, the front door burst open and in rushed Dog followed by: Leland, Duane Lee, Tim and finally Beth. All armed and ready with their mace cans.

_Thank god!_

"Freeze Motherfucker!" I heard Leland scream, "Get off her, _now_!"

He dropped the glass and glared at them and then back down at me. He then proceeded to give me one final gift to remember him by, a backhand to the face. I grabbed at my now bruised and bloody face as I watched him slowly stand up. As soon as he reached his feet he was violently taken back down by all four of the boys. I think I even saw Leland take a swing at him. I watched him taken down and cuffed. I let out the breath I'd been holding. I was safe now.

"Ohmigod, Reese! Are you ok?" Beth asked me as she rushed to me as she kneeled down beside me

"I'm fine." I slurred, "I ruined your carpet though. Sorry."

"Oh, geez. Don't worry about the carpet. We need to get you to the hospital."

She placed her arms under mine and gently pulled me to my feet. I let out a small grunt of pain as she slowly pulled me upwards to my feet. She lightly brushed at whatever glass didn't look like it was sticking me.

"Leland, help me get her to the car."

"I'm gunna pick you up, ok?" Leland said as he approached me, "tell me if it hurts." He bent down slightly and placed one arm underneath my legs while the other supported my back, bridal style if you will. I let out a hiss as I felt his hand on my back, but managed to utter an _S'alright_ when he asked me if I was ok

"I taking Reese to the hospital, Duane. Can you handle him? Or should I call the police to come and pick him up?" Beth asked Dog.

"Nah, we got the fucker. We'll take him to the cops and then meet you at the hospital."

By now they had Kevin back on his feet and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Don't _even _look at her, brah." I heard Dog hiss at him, "You think you're pretty tough don't you? Beating up on a defenseless girl. Not so tough now, _are you_?" He asked him. When he didn't answer Dog grunted, "Guess not. Now move." He ordered, shoving him towards the door.

I looked down to the floor as they walked Kevin past me to take him out to the car. Leland, Beth and I followed slowly after them and got into the other car. Leland instructed me to lay down on my stomach so I wouldn't irritate my back any further.

I stretched out on the backseat with my arms somewhat extended in front of me. As I laid there I could feel another blackout coming on. I didn't know I was passing out from lack of blood or what, but I didn't fight it. I let the darkness swallow me once more, not sure if I would wake up again


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own DTBH. I only own Reese and any other characters you may not recognize

I squinted my eyes shut tightly before slowly opening them again. All I saw was bright white all around me.

"Ugh, am I dead?" I mumbled aloud.

"No, thank _goodness_." I heard somebody answer me. My eyes fixed on a blur sitting next to me. I blinked a few more times to bring it into focus to find it to be Beth. A relieved smile on her face.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. Somebody broke into the house and attacked you. You were pretty cut up, but otherwise there was no major damage done."

The thoughts of being thrown through the coffee table and the angry face of Kevin flashed through my mind and, suddenly, I remembered everything. I lifted up both of my arms and inspected the bandages that were wrapped around both of them. I tenderly touched my face and also found a bandage there as well, and of course one wrapped around my midsection.

"Fucker." I growled, clenching my hands into fists.

"What was that?" Beth asked me.

"Nothing." I sighed, "Is Cecily alright? How about the kids?"

"Everyone's fine. A little shaken up, but otherwise fine." She placed her hand atop mine, "Despite what happened, I have to thank you for what you did."

"It's not a problem. I don't think I could have lived with myself if anything had happened to them, but none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me."

"What are you talking about?"

I gave her a sad smile before I told her all about my past and how Kevin had played a huge role in it as my boyfriend. I told her about our encounter the other day and then how I had called the cops and had him arrested. Then later that night he had called and threatened me. That what had happened was his payback to me.

"Honey, why didn't you _say _something to us?" She demanded to know.

"I-I didn't want to bother you. You guys have bigger things to worry about then me."

She rolled her eyes, "Hun, you're practically apart of this family now. If you ever have a problem I want you to say something, _got it_?"

I nodded slowly and I could feel the tears coming again, "I'm sorry." I choked out. She leaned over and put her arms around me, hugging me closely. "It's alright. We're just glad you're ok."

She held me a few more moments before sitting back in her chair.

"So where is everybody?"

"They just left the station a little bit ago. They should be here in about 20 minutes."

The twenty minutes pass by like a blur. Beth told me how Cecily had called from the neighbors house and had told her that_ a strange man was in the house and that he was hurting Reese._ She then told me that they were on their way to where the fugitive was, but did a complete U-turn after they got the call.

"Leland was _really _worried about you." She smiled at me.

"He was?" I asked her, surprised.

"Oh yea! He kept saying that if that guy hurt you that he didn't know if he would be able to control himself."

I'll admit that I was a _tad _disappointed that he didn't go crazy on him, but I guess he was trying to keep some kind of professionalism, despite the circumstances. At that moment we heard a light knock on the door before it opened and in stepped Dog with the rest of the guys. I got hugs from all of them followed by the usual, _Are you alright?_ or _How are you feeling?_

They hung around for about a half and hour or so before they noticed that I was starting to nod off on them. It about two in the morning. They told me that they would be back later and to get some sleep.

"I guess we'll have to postpone our going out." Leland said to me as the crew left the room.

"Obviously." I chuckled, "I'll be looking forward to it though."

"Yea, me too. I'll see you later." He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on my non-bandaged cheek before leaving.

Soon enough I fell asleep, though it was difficult with nurses coming in every few hours to check my vitals and to make sure I was comfortable. Eventually I was able to ignore them and fall into a pretty deep sleep. What woke me later was the feeling of somebody stroking my hair. My eyes fluttered open to find my mother looking down at me.

"_Mom_? What are _you _doing here?

"Beth called and told your father and I what happened. I knew you couldn't handle being on your own. I've come to take you back home."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own DTBH. I only own Reese and any others you may not recognize.

"What?!? Back Home? I don't _wanna _back home!" I practically yelled at my mother.

"Honey, calm down. I really think it would be for the best. Ever since you've come down here it's just been one screw up after another! Dropping out of school, doing drugs, getting arrested and now this!"

I had to admit that she did have a point, but I didn't want to go home! I was doing fine for about two years and then all of this just came at me at once.

"Mom," I sighed, "I'm twenty years old. You can't make me _do _anything that I _don't _want to do. And I'm not going home."

"I don't care if you're twenty or one-hundred." She huffed, "I'm still your mother and I know what's best for you."

"If you know what's best for me then you'd let me make my _own _damn decisions!"

"I _did_! For _two _years! Then all of this happened. This just proves to me that you're not _mature _enough to be on your own. I'm done arguing with you. As soon as you can leave we're getting on the first flight out of here."

I glared at her before turning my head to stare at the wall. As much I wanted to continue to fight with her I knew she wouldn't budge. I figured just to humor her I'd go home, stick around for a month or two and then come back when everything had settled down.

_2 Years Later._

Ok, so the _'few months'_ thing didn't really go off the way I had wanted. Whenever I had left Hawaii, it was about the middle of July. I planned on leaving again around the end of August so I could make it back in time enroll in classes again. Well, my mother was still convinced that I wasn't _mature _enough, so to prove to her I was I decided to stay home for longer then I originally planned. I got a job, finished my schooling and graduated with a BA in English.

_That _shut her up.

I tried to keep in contact with Beth as much as I could. The first few months we called, e-mailed and wrote letters, but after awhile these things became few and far between. Though I watched the show religiously. It still saddened me to think that I was losing contact with the people who had taken me in and cared for me.

Then there was the whole Leland thing. I had dated a few different guys since coming home, but none of them compared to him. Funny thing was that Leland never really said or done anything to prove that he had even the smallest amount of feeling for me. I mean, yea, sure we kinda slept together, but I don't think that really meant anything. And he never _really _asked me out. And that kiss? Obviously he was just being nice. Even though I had convinced myself that he didn't like me I found that could never get close to a guy because he just wasn't _Leland _in my eyes. It always kept me in constant confusion. But hopefully that confusion would subside because tomorrow was the day that I was going back to Hawaii. I scrimped and saved over the two years I was home and I had managed to save up enough to get a small apartment. I didn't bother calling Beth and telling her I was coming back because I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Do you swear to me that you won't get involved with any of those hooligans again?" My mother asked me as I was packing my bags.

"I swear to you, mom, that I won't get involved with any of those hooligans again." I laughed at her.

"I'm serious, Reese. I don't want to get another phone call saying that you're in the hospital. I swear I aged ten years that day."

"I promise I won't. I'm more _mature _now." I smiled.

She reached out and brushed away a piece of hair that had fallen across my face, "I know you are. I just worry, that's all."

"Well, you are a mom. It's your job to worry."

She smiled and laughed and then reached for a shirt that was laying on my bed, "What time does your flight leave tomorrow?" She asked as she folded it and set it neatly in my suitcase.

"7 a.m. So I'll probably leave here around 4:30." I zipped up my bag and set it on the floor, "I think that's everything." I said as I looked around what used to be my room. Boxes were piled up left and right.

"Jeez, are you sure you have _everything_?" Asked my father from the bedroom door, "I think you forgot the sink." He joked.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. Even though my parents really got on my nerves at times, I was going to miss them. We had all gotten a lot closer since I had come home. Something that we had never done when I was younger.

When I heard the beep of my alarm the next morning I literally jumped out of bed, something that I have _never _done. I shoveled a few pieces of toast down before kissing my parents goodbye and heading off to my new life…again.

I landed in Hawaii around 3 that afternoon and despite severe jetlag and the major time change I headed straight to Da Kine to see everybody. I heard the familiar jingle of bells as I walked through the front door of the office. I smiled as I looked around. Everything was pretty much the same since I'd last seen it.

"Can I help you?" I heard a familiar voice

I turned around to find Wesley talking to me, "Can I help you? He said again.

"Aww, Wesley. I'm disappointed in you. I can't believe you don't you recognize me?" I smirked

He cocked his head to the right and stared at me for a minute, "Reese?" He asked.

"The one and only." I giggled.

A big smile broke on his face and he quickly enveloped me in a big bear huge. "Wow, I haven't seen you in forever. What are you doing back?" He asked as he released me.

"I moved back. I missed everybody."

"Wow, that's really great. Didn't think we'd ever see you around here again." He chuckled. We talked for a little bit before he said that he had some calls to make, but if I wanted to stick around, I could. The crew was out hunting, but that they should be back soon. I nodded and looked around the office again. I noticed a new addition in the room. A table to the far right that held a ton of pictures.

Most of the pictures were of family and friends. I chuckled when I noticed a picture of myself! I had put on all of Duane Lee's bounty gear; badge, sunglasses, vest, and of course the trusty mace can strapped to my thigh. Everybody got a pretty good laugh and Beth demanded a picture be taken. It actually turned out pretty good. My eyes then came to rest on a picture of Leland, his arm around a pretty Samoan girl. I carefully picked it up and studied it.

"Wesley. Whose the girl in this picture?" I asked as I walked up to his desk.

"What girl?"

I handed him the frame and he quickly glanced at it before handing it back to me. "That's Lani," He told me. "Leland's fiancé."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own DTBH. I only own Reese and any others you may not recognize.

I stared at him completely dumbfounded. A nervous laugh came from my mouth. "I'm sorry, Wesley. I think I misheard you, did you say _fiancé_?"

"Yea."

"You're _kidding_, right?"

"Do I _look _like I'm kidding?" He replied with a serious face.

"How….when did this happen?"

"A few months after you left. I think he met her in a club or something. It was kind of whirlwind romance, one minute they're just dating and the next they're engaged. But to be completely honest, I don't think they'll ever make it to the altar."

"Why not?"

"Well, they've been engaged for over a year now and have yet to make an date or even any actual wedding plans. Not to mention the family isn't too crazy about her."

"Really now?" I felt some kind of relief when he said that. If the family didn't like her then they would probably do whatever they could to talk him out of it.

"Yea, they're pretty sure that she's only after his fame and money. You think Leland would learn by now. Almost every girl that he's dated turned out like that." He said before returning to the work at hand.

_Well, he just needs a good girl…like me._

"Interesting…"

It was then that I heard voices coming from the back lot, signaling that the crew had returned from the hunt. Beth was the first to come through the door. She caught sight of me and pulled the sunglasses from her face.

"Do you need help with something, sistah?"

I let out an annoyed grunt, _Ugh, had I really changed that much?_ "Beth, it's me, Reese."

"Ohmigod! Reese!" She ran towards me and gave me a big hug, "What are you doing here?" I again explained that I had decided to move back because I missed everything and everyone in Hawaii.

"Big Daddy! Tim, Duane Lee, Leland! Come see who came to visit us!" She yelled out the door.

"Bethy? What the hell are you yelling about?" Asked Dog as he walked through the door with the others.

"It's Reese, Big Daddy. She came back!"

I flashed a huge smile to everybody and again was smothered by hugs. I felt awkward hugging Leland considering the whole fiancé situation.

"Hey! Maybe we can finally go out now." He laughed

I gave him a surprised look. I was actually kinda shocked that he remembered that. I also couldn't help but feel a little bit angry with him for saying that. Why would he even bother asking?

"Maybe." I said flatly.

I felt Beth grab onto my arm and she then insisted that I had to come back to the house with them for dinner. That we had so much to catch up on. I told her that I had to head over to my new apartment and get a few things situated and then I would be over.

Later that night after dinner; Lyssa, Beth and I sat in the living room enjoying some red wine. We chatted and spent the majority of the night getting caught up on everything that had happened in the last two years. They told me how the charges against them from Mexico had been dropped and I told them about going back to school and working non-stop. Not so exciting compared to their lives.

"So…I hear that Leland's getting married."

I watched as the two of them eyed each other over the tops of the their wine goblets.

"Who told you that?" Lyssa asked.

"Wesley."

"Oh… Well, we're hoping it doesn't happen. Lani's a bitch, plain and simple. I don't even think she really likes Leland. She's just using him to get what she wants."

"Yea, Wesley told me that too."

"We need to get Leland to realize that she's an evil whore!"

We heard Beth choke on her wine, but then realized that she was trying not to laugh. This caused the two of us to start giggling as well.

"Well it's true! We need to get Leland and Reese together. I say we sabotage the engagement."

"Hey now! I don't want to be involved with something as drastic as _destroying _an engagement!." I told her

"Oh come on! You know you don't want Leland to get married and we know that we don't want Leland getting married to a complete bitch. He deserves somebody better, and I personally think that the better somebody could be you."

I bit my lip and thought about what Lyssa was saying. Did I _really _want to be apart of something so, well, mean? But the more I thought about it the more I realized that I _did_! I did want to be apart of it. I looked at Lyssa and slowly nodded my head.

"Ok, I'm in. But if Leland hates me forever then I'm holding you personally responsible." I laughed.

She smiled and laughed along with me, "Don't worry. He won't hate you. In fact, he'll probably thank you when he realizes that you saved him from completely miserable life. What do you say Beth, you in?"

"Hell yea!" She raised her wine glass, "To Operation: Lose the Bitch!"

Lyssa and I smiled at one another and raised our glasses as well.

_To Operation: Lose the Bitch._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own DTBH. I only own Reese and any others you may no recognize.

**Here's the next bit people. I'm uber glad you like this! I'll be honest, I have no idea where I'm going with this story, lol. So if anybody out there has any suggestions feel free to send them my way. Also I was wondering what you guys think of the story? What do you think could be better/improved? Do you like the characters or do they seem OOC? Any input is appreciated. **

"What do ya do with a BA in English? What is my life going to be? Four years of college and plenty of knowledge have earned me this useless degree!" I sang along with my _Avenue Q _CD while I busied myself getting my apartment in order.

Oh how those lyrics seem to fit so perfectly right now. What the hell do you do with a BA in English? So for now, I had resumed my position at Da Kine until I had it figured out. I heard the familiar sound of my cell phone ringing from the kitchen and ran out to get it. I looked at the ID and saw it was Lyssa.

"Hey, loser." I laughed as I answered it.

"Gee, aren't you a nice friend? I can't even begin to believe that you would think that _I'm_ a loser! Anyway, the reason I'm calling is that I think it's time to put Operation: LTB in action."

"Really now? What would you suggest?"

"Well, I overheard Leland saying that Lani is heading into the mainland for a few days. So that means that you'd have him all to yourself. Take him up on his offer of going out! You're gunna need to _work it _though, sistah."

"I don't _work it_, Lyssa. I never have."

"Well in this case you kinda have to! You _do _want to win him over, don't you?"

"Yea…but like I said before I'm still not comfortable doing this. I mean, Lyssa, this is _evil_! This is the kind of thing that horrible bitches do! I really don't want think of myself as that."

"I'm not a horrible bitch. You're not a horrible bitch. I already told you that nobody likes her! You'd be doing everybody a favor."

"By fucking up an _engagement_? I realize that your family would be grateful, but what about him? He obviously loves her or else he wouldn't have proposed! I just don't know if I can do this."

"Yes you can. I _know _that you can. Just think of it this way: _You _were around before she was. _You _staked your claim first! That's _your _man!" She said, trying to get me riled up, "Call him. _NOW_!" and with that she hung up.

I sighed and shut my phone. How could I convince myself that what I was doing was good?

_You don't need to do this._

I knew I was right. As much I would _like _Leland to be mine I wasn't about to screw up his relationship with somebody that he obviously really cared about. I figured I could still ask him to go out, but it would be just as friends. I flipped open my phone again and scanned through my phonebook for his number. When I found it my finger lingered over the send button. I took a breath and pressed it. It rang three times before he answered.

"Bail bonds." I couldn't help but notice that he sounded annoyed.

"Uh, hey, Leland. It's Reese."

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"Not much. Just unpacking the last few boxes. How about you."

"I brought the boys to the beach. We were just about to go in the water when you called. I thought you were a client." He chuckled.

"Nah, it's just me. Umm, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight? Maybe we could hang out or something?"

"I don't think I'm doing anything. What do you wanna do?"

"Umm, I dunno. Dinner and maybe hit up a club or something?"

"Sounds like a plan. How about I pick you up around 7?"

"That's good for me."

"Alright then. I guess I'll talk to ya later."

"Ok then. Later."

Looking up at the clock I saw that it was almost four-thirty already. I glanced at the stack of boxes, some of which held clothes, make-up and the other important things that allowed a girl to look her very best. So instead of digging through them I grabbed my purse and quickly drove over to the little shopping center that was nearby. I managed to find a few things in record time and was standing in line at the check-out. The two girls in front of me were chatting away, one of which looked vaguely familiar.

"So are you excited to see Rodney?" The one girl asked the other.

"_Totally_! I haven't seen him in almost a month! As soon as I get my hands on him we're heading _straight _to the bedroom!" She giggled.

"So Leland doesn't have a clue?"

_Did she just say Leland?_

"Nope. Not the least bit. I just told him that I was going to visit a friend on the mainland. A very _important _friend." She giggled some more.

_Ohmigosh! It was her! It was Lani!_

"Ya know, if you don't want Leland I would gladly take him off your hands."

"Hmm, I think I'll keep him for a little bit longer." She smirked. "I'll suck him dry for everything that he's worth and then you can have him. Him and his annoying as hell family."

I cautiously took a little step closer so I could listen easier.

"You don't like his family?"

"Ugh! No! Duane…Dog…whatever the hell they call him! He's always preaching about something! I just wanna tell him to shut the fuck up and that I don't care, but since I'm so sweet I just smile and nod. Then there's his dog of a wife, Beth! She's a huge bitch, _literally_! I mean put down the donuts, sweetheart!" She laughed out loud, as did her friend.

My eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _This _was the girl that Leland was _marrying_? She really was totally evil.

"Duane Lee is a complete idiot!" She went on, "He thinks that he's incredibly funny when he's definitely not! Then Lyssa…she must take after Beth cause she's a bitch, too. And she looks like she got beat with an _ugly _stick!"

As the cashier was ringing up her purchases she continued to ramble on about how she couldn't stand all of the kids that were constantly running around, and also that she couldn't stand the fact that Leland always chose his work and kids over her. As she paid for her things and walked away I could still hear her ranting.

As I let the things that she had said sink it. I could feel myself getting angry. I wanted to give that bitch a piece of my mind, so after I paid for my things I ran out to the parking lot to confront her, but found that she was already gone. I grabbed my phone from my bag and called Lyssa.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me. I thought about what you said earlier, and you know what? I decided that I _don't _feel so bad now."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own DTBH. I only own Reese and any others you may not recognize.

I nervously ran my brush through my hair for the _umpteenth _time. The things Lani had said had been running through my head the whole time I was getting ready. I didn't know if I should tell Leland or not. He did have a right to know, but there was also the factor that if I did tell him that he may not believe me. I figured I would just let it go for the time being. No need to ruin a perfectly good night out. I heard a knock at the door, putting my brush down I walked down the hall to get it.

I couldn't help but check him out when I opened the door. He had on a fitting short sleeve white shirt that showed off every muscle on his arms and pair of nice khakis. His hair was braided and his sunglasses adorned his face.

"Well, don't you look handsome." I teased.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." He smirked as he stepped through the door.

As much as I wasn't one to toot my own horn. I had to admit that I did look pretty damn good. I had found an adorable black baby-doll dress that was too perfect to pass up, and also a pair of black flats. I wasn't too much shorter then Leland so heels probably wouldn't have been the best choice in shoes. Make-up and hair were never realy my thing so I skimped on the make-up and just brushed my hair until it looked nice. Sexy yet elegant.

"So are you ready?"

I nodded and grabbed my purse from the chair and it was off to the restaurant for dinner. It was a casual time. Just eating and talking, having a good time. I noticed that he hadn't mentioned anything about Lani and as much as I wanted to bring it up in conversation-I bit my tongue. I'd rather him tell me then have to force it out of him.

After dinner we headed off to a club called Zanzabar. Which I assumed was a place that he frequented quite often seeing as we got to skip the line outside and go right in. We were even seated in the _VIP _section!

"So what do you want to drink?" He yelled over the music

"Let me get the drinks," I told him, "You insisted on paying for dinner. You can at least let me pay for these."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm sure. What do you want?"

"Corona."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

I squeezed my way through the sea of bodies on the dance floor. I managed to make it to the bar in one piece and waved my arm to get the bartenders attention. He nodded in my direction and finished up with his customer before making his way to me. My eyes widened, as did his, when we came face to face.

"What the hell are _you _doing here!" I hissed

"I work here. I should be asking _you _the same thing."

I couldn't believe that _him _of all people was working here! Could I not be rid of him?

"Not that it's any of your business, but I chose to come back. Ugh! What the _hell_?! Shouldn't you be in jail or something? You practically _killed _me that night, Kevin!"

"_Hey_! I did my time and I'm _sorry _about what happened! I _really am!_ But that was two years ago. I've changed since then. I'm not the same guy you knew back then. Now if you don't mind, I'd really not rather talk about this right now. Now what can I get you?"

"2 Coronas." I huffed as I glared him down.

When he placed the bottles down in front of me I threw the money down on the bar. I glared at him once more before grabbing the bottles and making my way back to the table.

"What took you so long?" Asked Leland when I got back

"It was pretty crowded. I twisted the cap off my bottle and downed half of it in one gulp.

A half an hour and 5 drinks later I was feeling pretty drunk. While Leland wasn't as far gone as I was, I could tell he was a little tipsy.

"I always thought you were really hot." He said in a low voice.

I started to giggle, which was something I always did when I was drunk, "I always thought you were really hot too!"

He smiled and threw an arm around my shoulder. This caused me to giggle even more and we continued to flirt shamelessly with one another.

"Maybe we should, uh, leave." He slurred.

"I agree."

We made our way out to his truck and hopped in. We sat in silence for a little bit as Leland navigated the truck through the back roads of Hawaii before I blurted out, "So when did you plan on telling me that you were getting married?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Leland."

"I didn't really think it was that big of a deal."

"Of _course _it's a big deal, Leland! You're getting _married_! Did you think I _wouldn't _find out?! I had a huge crush on you before! Then I come back here hoping that something could happen between us and then I hear this!" I started to cry, another symptom I had acquired when I drank, damn those drunk emotions!

"Um, I'm sorry?"

"You should be!" I turned away from him and glared out the window. "Oh, and by the way, that bitch is cheating on you!" I added, nonchalantly

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I overheard her at the store today saying that she was meeting some guy on the mainland! She doesn't love you! She just loves your fame and money!"

"That's not true! She does love me! She wouldn't cheat on me!" He started to yell.

"Shows how much you know!" I yelled back.

He slammed on the brakes and looked over at me. I could see the anger in his eyes. I don't think I'd seen Leland that mad before.

"Get the _fuck _out!"

"What?"

"Do you have a fuckin _hearing problem_? Get out!!"

"Fine!" I screamed

I got out of the truck and slammed the door as hard as I could. I heard a squeal of tires and the next thing I saw was a huge cloud of dirt and dust as Leland flew down the road. I coughed and brushed the dirt off myself while watching the tail-lights fade off into the night.

_Guys fucking suck!_

I reached for my purse to get my phone, but received a shock when I realized that my purse wasn't there! I had left it in the truck! I groaned and looked around. I had no clue where the hell I was! The only thing I could think was to walk the road and hope that I would end up somewhere with a phone. It wasn't ten minutes later when I saw the headlights of a car driving up the road. I stood the middle of the road and waved my arms widely until they stopped. The window on the drivers side went down and the person stuck their head out.

"Reese, is that you? What are you doing out here?"

I realized that it was _him_.

"Why does it matter to you?" I spat

"Get in."

"Um, how about no?"

"Listen, I already told you that I'm a changed guy. I'm not gunna hurt you. Now If you wanna stand out here in the middle of nowhere, at midnight, that's fine with me. But we both know that you don't want to do that."

I rolled my eyes. I knew he was right.

"Just get in," He told me again. "I'll take you back to your place."

I sighed and crossed the front of the car and reluctantly got in the passenger side.

"Good girl." He smiled as I shut my door.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own DTBH. I only own Reese and any others you may not recognize.

The ride back to the complex seemed to take an eternity! I couldn't believe that I was riding in a vehicle with the same guy who tried to kill me! It was a very surreal experience. We didn't speak at all through the ride. The only words exchanged were when he asked me where I was staying. I gave him the address and he took me there.

"Um-thanks." I uttered when we reached the building.

"No problem."

As I was about to get out of the car he spoke again.

"Reese.." He trailed off, "I know I fucked up, but I still do care about you. I always have."

"Oh." It was the only thing I can think of to say.

"I know I can never take back what I did, and I know that you'll probably never forgive me. You were always stubborn like that." He chuckled as he reached over and fingered a lock of my hair. "But I'd really like it if maybe you would re-consider everything. Maybe even _us_?"

I sat completely rigid while he played with my hair. Even though he wasn't hurting me, I could feel myself start to shake. I just didn't trust him. "I _really _have to go," I said softly, "It's getting late."

"Alright." He sighed as he withdrew his hand.

I got out of the car and made my way inside the building. I really didn't know what to think. He sounded as if he were telling the truth, but there's a difference between sounding truthful and being truthful. Plus I knew him well enough to know that he was the master of lying. It was always hard to tell with him. Also the fact that he wanted me to re-consider us? Yea right!

I reached up and retrieved the spare key I had hidden on the doorframe above the door The anger I could feel earlier was starting to catch up with me again. This was all Leland fault! If he wouldn't have ditched me on the side of the road then I wouldn't be having a mini panic attack right now!

The next morning I woke up with a huge headache and attitude to boot. I caught the bus down to Da Kine to give Leland a piece of my mind. When I got there I ran into Lisa

"Hey girl!" She said as she gave me a hug, "Duane Lee told me that you were back. I was wondering when I was gunna get to see you."

"Well, here I am. Do you know if Leland's here?"

"No, he's not, why?"

"I kinda need to talk to him." I didn't really want to explain to her everything that had happened the night before, "Do you know when he might be here?"

"Not a clue. Duane Lee might though."

He came into the room a few moments later and gave me a strange look, "Do you think I could talk to Reese alone for a sec?" He asked Lisa.

"Yea, sure. I have to go anyway." She gave him a kiss, and then gave me another hug, "It was great seeing you. We'll have to get together soon."

I nodded and watched her leave. I then turned my attention back to Duane Lee who was now sitting down on the couch. He signaled me over and patted the seat next to him. I trudged over and flopped down with a sigh.

"So what happened last night?" He asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was over at Leland's place last night looking for a game he borrowed and he came in freaking out about something. He said something about being a huge dick and a complete jerk. When I asked him what was up he didn't say anything. He just left again."

I couldn't help the small smile of satisfaction that grew on my face when I heard the words _huge dick_ and _complete jerk_. That meant he felt totally bad about what he had done. Well good for him. He _should _feel bad!

"Something tells me that's what you wanted to hear." He said, taking note of my smile.

"You could say that."

"Ok, so happened?."

I explained to him everything that had happened. From hearing Lani talk bad about the family to her cheating. Then how I tried to tell Leland what I had heard and he had refused to believe me.

"Then he told me to get out, and left me there on the side of the road! In the middle of nowhere!" I told him, "I couldn't call anybody either because I left my purse in the truck."

"I can't believe he would just have left you there. That's just not, well, Leland. And Lani? I knew that chick was bad news since I first met her."

"Yea, too bad he won't believe me."

"Well you said you guys were drinking. Maybe if would be better to talk to him now that he's sobered up. Just wondering though…. But how did you manage to get home?"

I clammed up then. I didn't want to tell him that I got a ride home from Kevin. I knew that I would probably get an earful. Not only from him, but also from everybody else. Considering Duane Lee had a big mouth I knew he would tell the others. Besides, this wasn't about me. This was about Leland and his well-being.

"I found a bus stop and took that home." I lied to him. "So anyways, is he coming in today?"

"Yea, I'm about a 100 positive that he'll be in at some point today."

"Guess I have to play the waiting game then, huh?" I looked up at him from my sunken position in the corner of the couch.

"Guess so."

Why is it whenever you're waiting for something time seems to pass so incredibly _slow_? It seemed like hours had gone by before Leland finally walked through the front door of the office with a tired, haggard look on his face. He did a double-take when he noticed me sitting on the couch. A relieved look came across his face.

"I think we need to talk."

He nodded and sat down next to me on the couch. I put on my maddest face and was about to completely ream him out. Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something, he grabbed my hand.

"I'm _so _sorry." He said, "I should have _never _left you out there. I don't know what I was thinking. I was just really mad. I drove back out to get you and you were gone. I thought something had happened to you. I was out all night looking for you.…." He trailed off. He looked me in the eye with one of the most sincere faces I've ever seen, "_Please _forgive me."

I don't know if it was what he said or how he said it, but I knew at that very moment I had fallen for him, and I'd fallen _hard_.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own DTBH. I only own Reese and any others you may no recognize.

_He left you on the side of the road. He left you on the side of the road. He left _you _on the side of the freakin road!_ I screamed at myself, but as much I absolutely wanted to freak out and hate him right now...I just couldn't.

I felt my expression soften. How _could _I be mad at him after that? I gave him a small smile.

"Of course I'll forgive you, Leland." I sighed

He smiled back and released my hand. He slouched back into the couch, a yawn escaped his mouth and he slowly closed his eyes.

"Tired?"

"You have no idea. After being out all night I'm ready for a nap."

"Well as much as I'd like to let you sleep I still think we should talk."

Another yawn came from his mouth as he opened his eyes, and slowly sat back up in his seat.

"Ok, let's talk."

I took a deep breathe, "I know we were both kinda drunk last night, but I want you to know that what I told you was the _truth_."

He rolled his eyes, "Whose putting you up to this?"

"What?"

"Whose putting you up to this? Beth? Lyssa? Duane Lee? I know none of them like her."

"Ugh, Leland! Nobody is putting me up to this! I'm telling you this because you're my _friend_! I don't want to see you get _hurt_! If you could have heard the horrible things that she was saying, and about your _family _too!"

"Whatever." He said as he pushed himself up from the couch, "I'm gettin outta here before I get pissed off again. Or before I say something that I'm gunna regret."

"Yea, run away whenever somebody tells you something that you don't wanna hear! What the _fuck _do I have to say to get through to you? I think after leaving me on the side of the road in the middle of bum fuck _Egypt _the least you could do is listen to me!" I growled as I got up off the couch as well.

He whirled around to face me, "Ya know, maybe if you actually had some _proof _then maybe I'd believe you! And I told you I was _sorry_! I told you I felt _bad_! I told you that I was out _looking _for you! All _night _might I add!"

At that moment the cell-phone on his hip started to ring. He yanked it out of the clip, glanced at the ID and gave me a smug smile, "Well speak of the devil." He flipped it open and put it to his ear, "Hey babe! What's up? I miss you."

I stood there and watched him on his phone. Most of the conversation was coming from her end so I didn't know what was being said. Thought I did notice his expression change from one of happiness to one of what appeared to be annoyance.

"You're staying for another _week_?" He asked. More conversation from her end. "Yea, I understand. Alright…I'll talk to you later? Ok, love…" When he didn't finish the sentence I assumed that she had hung up on him. He shut his phone and replaced it on his hip.

He glanced over at me and I gave him a look. One of those _I told you so_ looks.

"Stayin for another week, huh?" I asked

"Yea….her-um- friend found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her, and Lani's staying to offer her moral support or something like that."

"Likely story." I muttered

"I gotta go." He said, sadness laced in his voice. "Maybe I'll see you later."

I wrapped my arms around myself and watched him walk out the back door. The sound of another door opening caught my attention and I turned to notice the door to Beth's office open. I saw Duane Lee step out, turns out that he had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"So he still doesn't believe you?"

"I'm not really sure now. I think that phone call might have finally convinced him though." I turned back around and watched Leland get into his truck and slowly pull out of the lot. As I watched him leave I couldn't help but feel bad.

"Don't worry," Duane Lee said as he came up behind me, "He'll be fine."

_Here's to hoping._

My apartment was coming along nicely. I had pretty much everything put away and slowly filling it was furniture. A little bit of every paycheck I received went straight to this place. Whether it was paying the bills or just buying little knick knacks. I really wanted this place to have that homey feel to it. As I was making myself something to snack on I heard my phone ring. The ID on the phone read: _Leland_

"Hey, hun." I said as I answered it

"You were right. I kinda always got the feeling that something was going on with her, but I just didn't want to believe it. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

_At least he was finally coming to his senses._

"Well I'm glad that you finally realize what's going on."

"Yea, I called her back after I left and asked her flat-out if she was cheating on me. When she didn't say anything, I figured it was true. I told her that when she came back that her stuff would be waiting outside for her."

"Way go to, Leland!" I cheered.

"I still can't believe it though. I really thought she was the one for me."

"You'll find the right girl. Who knows, maybe it could be somebody that you would _least _expect."

"Maybe…But, yea, thanks for at least trying to tell me the truth."

"Anytime."

"Anyway, yea, um.… the Kauai Festival is next week and I was wondering if maybe you would want to go? Usually it's just the boys and I every year, but I'm willing to break that tradition for _you_."

_I'm willing to break that tradition for you._

Boy, that man just has his way with with words, doesn't he?. I quickly replied that I would love to go. I heard him laugh and he told me that he would be getting the boys from Maui probably next Thursday and we could hit up the festival late Friday afternoon and then stay for the fireworks.

"The fireworks are their favorite part." He told me.

Our conversation continued for about another hour or so. We seemed like we talked about everything under the sun: from his kids, to movies, to food, to if we thought aliens really existed. Eventually he had to flip over to take another call. He came about a few minutes later telling me it was his dad, they had a lead on a fugitive so he had to go.

"It was really nice talking to you." He told me, "Its been awhile since I've had an _actual _conversation with somebody."

"Well I'm glad I could be that somebody." I giggled

"Yea…so am I."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own DTBH. I only own Reese and any others you may not recognize.

"Way to _go_, sistah!" Lyssa told me when I'd called her, "I'll have to tell Beth and everybody else. They'll be so happy!"

"I still feel kinda bad. I mean, you could tell that he really cared about her and then she had to go and break his heart like this."

"Well now you're there to pick up the pieces!" She tried to convince me, "You did say that he invited you to go to the festival, _right_?

"Yea…"

"Leland never invites _anybody _to go! It's usually just him and the boys. He doesn't get to see them that often since they stay with Maui a majority of the time, so this is usually their time. The fact that he invited you means _something_."

"I guess."

"Ugh, at least _try _and act a little more excited. Everything will work out just fine in the end, you'll see."

As expected the next day at the office everybody was totally thankful for what I'd done. When I really thought about it, I didn't really _do _anything. I'd just told Leland what I'd heard and he just kind of found out the rest on his own. But everybody seemed to be convinced that it was all my doing.

_Whatever_.

The week of the festival seemed to drag. Not to mention it seemed like everybody and their mom needed bailed out that week as well! I'd done so much filing and typing I was surprised my fingers didn't fall off before Friday!

"Ready for the festival?" Leland asked me that morning.

"After this week? Of course I'm ready! I've never been to a festival before. Hopefully it's pretty fun."

"Oh, don't worry. It's a blast! Ok, well Maui's dropping the boys off around three. So we'll be over to get you around five or so."

"Sounds good."

_What exactly did you wear to a festival?_ That was the thought that ran through my mind as I ripped my closet apart. It was too hot for jeans, and it wasn't exactly dress or skirt festivities. I finally decided on a pair of black shorts and a white tank top, throwing my hair up in a messy bun I was ready to go. A little after five Leland showed up with two little boys clutching his hands. They both had almost identical features as their father. He introduced them to me as Cobie and Dakota.

"Boys, this is daddy's friend, Reese. She's gunna be coming with us to the festival tonight."

I stooped down to their level and gave them a warm smile, "Hi Cobie. Hi Dakota." Cobie gave me a shy smile and then turned his face into his fathers leg, while Dakota just stood there. He appeared to be giving me the once over.

"Are you daddy's new girlfriend?"

"_Dakota_!" Said Leland, visibly embarrassed.

No, it's ok, Leland." I assured him "Um- no, honey. I'm just your dad's friend."

"Are you nice?"

"I happen think that I'm very nice."

"That's good. Cause if you're gunna be daddy's girlfriend, then you have to be nice. Dad's old girlfriend wasn't nice! She was meanie poo-poo head!"

I stood back up in time to see Leland roll his eyes and sigh. I couldn't help but laugh though, "I agree! She was a meanie poo-poo head!" This caused Dakota to giggle. He then looked up at his dad with a smile on his face, "I think she's a _keeper_, dad!"

"Oh, you think so too?" He looked me directly in the eye.

I could feel my face turn red and I looked down at the floor. The voice of little Cobie distracted us momentarily, "Can we go _now_? _Please_?"

Leland bent down and scooped him, "We sure can, buddy!" Dakota offered me his hand and I hesitantly took it. It felt odd to be holding a child's hand, but right at the same time. As we walked out to the truck and got the kids buckled in I couldn't help but think.

_So this is what it feels like to have a family of your own._

The festival was great! There was tons of things to see and do. Rides, crafts, vendors. We even got to see a luau. The kids enjoyed every minute of it, as did I. Dakota and Cobie became even more talkative, and curious about me as they asked all kinds of questions. Day slowly turned into night and we left the festival a little before the fireworks began to drive down the road to a little beach. Leland told me that they came here every year because there was hardly ever anybody there and it was an awesome view of the show.

We tiredly plopped down the on blanket we had spread out, and watched as the boys frolicked in the small waves and played in the sand. It was a beautiful Hawaiian night. Just stars as far as the eyes could see. I enjoyed the warm breeze and closed my eyes, breathing in deep the scent of the ocean.

"So did you have a good time?"

"Very good time. I was a lot of fun." I said as I leaned back on my elbows

He followed suit and we sat in silence. The only sounds were of the kids laughing and the waves crashing on the shore. It was just an all around perfect night.

"This night couldn't get any better." I sighed

"I agree. I'm _really _glad you came."

"Yea, I'm glad I came too."

"I was thinking…I know our date or whatever didn't go off too well the other day, and I'd like to make it up to you. Maybe we could try again?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I teased as I smirked at him.

He smiled at me and slowly leaned towards me….

"_Daddy_! They're starting!!!" Yelled Dakota as he and Cobie crashed down on top of us. A soft _oof _escaped both of us as we struggled to sit back up, our laps filled with kids. For the next twenty minutes or so the sky was filled with beautiful colors and loud bangs. I couldn't help but sneak peeks over at Leland from time to time. I watched as he hugged Cobie tightly during the extra loud explosions. He was an amazing father, I'd noticed that continuously throughout the day. The way he talked to them, gave them hugs and kisses, carried them or held their hands at all times. It made me long for a child of my own to hold and love.

"Here comes the grand finale! Come on, let's stand up!" Said Leland. He reminded me of a child. The fact that he was so excited about fireworks,. Dakota and Cobie crawled out our laps and rushed down the water to be _'closer' _they said. Leland stood up and offered me a hand. He hoisted me up with no problem, but didn't let go of me. I felt his fingers interlock with mine and he gave me a smile. As the finale went on I looked up at him, which I continued to do so until he glanced down at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said, shyly, as I looked up at the sky and tried to pull my hand from his. But he kept a firm grip on my hand and pulled me up against his chest, his arms circling my waist. I felt my breath catch and part of me just wanted to throw my arms around him and never let go, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I stared up at him, and just as I was about to pull away from him I felt his mouth on mine. My eyes widened and I tensed up, my initial thought was to get away…but I didn't. I felt my body relax and I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his neck. It was then that I allowed myself to enjoy his warm embrace and soft kiss.

My mom always told me that if you saw fireworks when you kissed somebody, then it was meant to be.

Well, I _definitely _saw fireworks.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own DTBH. I only own Reese and any others you may not recognize.

**Sorry for the wait. Here's the next bit, though I'm not too crazy about it.**

_3 Months later_

So I guess you could say that we had made it official. We've basically been inseparable since that night on the beach, except for when it comes for us to part ways and go to our separate homes. He'd asked me numerous times to move in with him, but I just didn't feel ready to take that step.

"Leland's absolutely crazy about you " Lyssa told me, "I just don't understand why you won't move in with him."

"I already told you why. And there's kind of another reason too..."

"Really now?" She looked at me interested. "Do tell."

"Ok, but you can't tell anybody It's kind of embarrassing."

"Ok Ok " She rolled her eyes, "Now what is it?"

"I'm a virgin " I blurted out

She gave me a strange look and cocked her head, "_That's_ the reason why you won't move in with my brother?"

"Ugh, I didn't think you would understand." I huffed as I slammed the cabinet drawer closed.

"It's not that I don't understand." She giggled, "It's just that, well, that's kind of a stupid reason for not wanting to move in with somebody."

"Lyssa I'm a twenty-two year old virgin That makes me seem like a huge _loser_! "

"You're not a loser. Do you really think that Leland's gunna care that you're a virgin? Hell He might even like that..." She trailed off, "Eww, did I just say _that_? And about my _brother_? "

I laughed half-heartedly. That really wasn't the whole reason. There had been quite a few times when he would try to take things to the next level. But as soon as he would start tugging on my shirt or my jeans I would totally freak out and make up some excuse to leave. It's not that I didn't want to be with him, because I do It's mostly the fact that I'm very self-conscious. I'm terrified of the fact that he won't like how I like. Or worse yet, I would totally gross him out.

He's never pushed me or forced me into doing anything, but I could tell that his patience was wearing thin. I'm really surprised he hasn't given me the boot by now. Most guys would have in this case. But then again...most guys aren't like Leland.

I'm sure you might be wondering about Lani. Well last I heard her man from the mainland had kicked her to the curb, smart guy. Apparently she totally hates me and wants to kick my ass. According to her I "_ruined the best relationship she ever had_." What relationship? I asked Leland about it and it told me that she was hardly ever around. She only came around when she needed money, but because he was so enamored by her he handed it right over. I'll never understand what he ever saw in her and apparently _he _doesn't even know what he saw in her.

We'd thought that we'd heard the last from her, but we were very wrong. It was your typical day at the office. The crew was off hunting and Wesley had called off sick so I was left to man the fort. The jingle of bells signaled that there was a customer. I left my paperwork to go greet them.

"How may I help..._you_...?"

She glared at me, hands on her hips "_You're_ the girl that Leland left me for? Talk about downgrading, and here I expected some kind of super model."

"What do you want?"

"I came to take back what's rightfully mine."

"What's rightfully _yours_? Hasn't it been, like, _three months _since Leland dumped your sorry ass? Besides he wouldn't take you back anyway."

She let out an annoyed grunt and glared at me once again, before stamping her foot like you would see a child do. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything.

"If you have nothing else to say then I suggest you leave."

"This _isn't _over!" She blurted out before turning on her heel and rushing out the door.

I rolled my eyes as I saw her get in her car and roar off down the street. Around five I decided to close shop. I called Leland to see when he would be done, but he wasn't sure. They were having a hard time tracking the guy down. He told me that he'd stop by when they were done. I locked up and headed out back where I had my moped parked. At first I thought they were kind of lame, but Leland had taken me for a ride on his a few times and I fell in love with it. I just _had _to get one!

I put in the ear buds of my iPod, and pulled on the helmet that Leland insisted that I wear at all times. I moved slowly into the traffic and followed the road a short ways before turning off and taking a shortcut that I had discovered a few weeks earlier. I flew down the deserted road singing along with the music that played in my ears.

It was a leisurely, relaxing ride...until I felt something bump my back tire. I turned my head as much I dared, not wanting to take my eyes off the road too much. It was then that I saw the car right on my back wheel.

_What the hell?_

The car bumped me again, jerking me forward. I could feel myself starting to panic. I Revved the engine and sped up ahead of the car, hoping that I could somehow get away from them. However, they sped up as well, pulling right up next to me where they proceeded to lay on the horn.

"Leave me alone!" I screeched as loudly as I could.

_They didn't._

Before I had time to think they swerved the car and bumped right into me. The Moped wobbled dangerously, but miraculously didn't fall. When they saw that I was still in one piece they swerved out and then came at me again. Not having enough time to react the car hit me again with more then enough force. The front of the bike hit the guardrail and I felt myself sail over the handlebars and tumble down the steep incline of the hill.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own DTBH. I only own Reese and any others you may not recognize.

The sound of somebody yelling brought me back to the world of reality. I listened closely to the yelling, they didn't sound too far away.

"Hello? Is somebody down here?"

I allowed myself to yell back. My voice hoarse.

Moments later an elderly man appeared at my side. He had long gray hair that reached to his shoulders, along with a gray beard. He was wearing a flannel shirt and a pair of ratty, torn up jeans. Despite his haggard appearance something about him seemed…..familiar.

"My _god_! Are you ok?"

"I don't know," I moaned

"Ok, well don't move." He informed me, "You're gunna be just fine."

Usually I was pretty hesitant when it came to talking to people that I didn't know, but something about this guy was incredibly calming to me. At that moment I felt an intense pain on my right side. I sucked in a breath and glanced at my right hip. I could see my once blue shirt turning a dark red color in one spot. I slowly reached down and pulled up my shirt. I found a large gash that was bleeding heavily.

The man saw the wound and placed his hand over it, "We need to put pressure on it." When he put his hand on my hip I could feel a warm tingling sensation. It started at the top of my scalp it worked its way down to my toes.

I looked up at him, "Who _are _you?"

He smiled at me softly, "Somebody that knows you very well."

Usually if a complete stranger would say something like that to me I would be totally freaked out. But I wasn't. I trusted this guy. I felt relaxed and safe.

"You're going to be ok," He continued, "you mean too much to many people. And I happen to know that these people would be completely devastated if something happened you. They've already had enough tragedy in their lives, they don't need anymore."

I felt my eyes widen, "How do you know the Chap-"

"It doesn't matter," He cut me off "you need to save your strength. Close your eyes and relax."

I nodded and closed my eyes, allowing the heaviness of sleep washed over me. When I opened my eyes again I noticed the familiar white walls of the Honolulu Hospital. The thought of the old man ran through my head and I had to wonder what happened to him. Was it all just a dream? Or did it really happen? Mid-thought the door of my room opened and I couldn't help but smile as I saw Leland walk in, cup of coffee in hand. Not noticing I was awake he quietly shut the door behind him and took a seat next to the bed, closing his eyes.

"Hey sweet-face." I said softly

His eyes flew open and he looked over at me. "You're awake!" He leaned over from the bed and gently enveloped me in a hug, planting a soft kiss on my lips. "What _happened_?!" He wanted to know, "I got a call about an hour ago from Rob Welsch, an EMT that I know here, he said he found your moped crashed on the side of the road and then you laying at the bottom of the hill."

I arched an eyebrow and gave him a weird look, "_Rob Welsch?_ What about the old man?"

"What old man?"

"There was an old man there with me. He-he sat with me. He told me everything would be ok. He said he wouldn't let anything happened to me because I meant too much to your family."

He gave me a strange look, "I don't know what you're talking about. There was no old man. I think you were just imagining it."

"No! No! I know that they're was somebody there with me."

"Are you ok?" He asked me, "maybe you hit your head harder then we thought."

"I'm fine." I sighed. "I swear there was _somebody _there with me though. Maybe I did imagine it."

"Well, you're ok and that's all that matters. You managed to come out of a serious accident without any major injuries. Are you sure aren't Super Woman in disguise or something?" He chuckled.

"If I told you then I'd have to kill you." I teased.

Leland then went on to ask me about the accident and if I remembered anything that had happened. I told him about Lani coming into the office and saying that she wanted him back and that it wasn't over.

"So do you think it was her?" He asked

"That's who I'm assuming it is."

He nodded slowly and then glanced at his watch. "I should probably get going. Visiting hours will be over soon." He stood up and stretched, "I'll call the sheriff when I get home and have him to go Lani's house to question her. I'll call you later, ok?" He leaned down and gave me a kiss before gathering up his things and leaving.

I settled down into the bed and found a comfortable spot. I was still really confused about the whole old man thing. I swear he was there. I then remembered Leland saying how I hadn't sustained any major injuries in the accident. What about the cut on my side? I pushed the blankets down, and pulled my shirt up. My jaw dropped and I let out a small gasp. There wasn't anything there. No bandages, no wound, _nothing_.


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry for the delay folks!_

_I do not own DTBH. I only own Reese and any other characters you may not recognize_

I spent about two days in the hospital before they allowed me to be released. I, of course, gave my mother the dreaded phone call that she didn't want. Needless to say she was livid with what happened and was ready to hop on the first flight down.

"Mom, I'm fine! Seriously. There were no major damages."

"You may be fine physically but what about mentally?. This woman tired to _run you down_, Reese! What makes you think that she won't try it again? She's a loony!

"I know she's a loony, believe me. And I _don't_ know that she won't try it again. I guess I'll just have to be extra careful."

"You're taking this a little too well. A major crime has been committed against you, and you're just shrugging it off."

"What else can I do? We don't even know for sure if it was her or not. Leland hasn't heard back from the sheriff yet." I lied

The call continued back and forth for a few minutes before I made up an excuse to get off the phone. I'll admit that I was pretty nervous that she _would _try it again. Or something worse. I left out the little detail to my mother that Lani had took off. The sheriff had went to her house to question her, and her, plus all her belongings were gone.

So, not only was I dealing with that, but I was also the issue of the man that I had met. I hadn't said anything else about it. I was still having a hard time trying to understand what had happened, and if I couldn't understand how could I expect others to?

Things slowly got back to normal, but I rarely saw Leland due to the fact that they were about to start shooting the next season of the show. On Friday night when Leland was actually home he insisted that we stay in. We laid on the couch and spent most of the night cuddling and watching movies. Just being lazy and enjoying each others company. Life has just been so hectic as of late, that moments like these were rare.

"We need a vacation." He said as he stretched his arms above his head

"What makes you think that?"

"Everything's just so crazy. We start filming the new season next week, you were in the hospital and then Lani taking off. I think we just need a breather."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I dunno. I was thinking maybe we could spend a few days in Lanai, stay in a fancy hotel. Ya know, the works."

"I think a vacation would be a great idea." I said

"Yea?"

"Yea." I smiled at him

"Great! I already made us reservations." He smirked as he kissed my forehead and climbed off the couch, "we leave the day after tomorrow."

"Well thanks for the warning. What if I would have said no?" I laughed.

"Then I guess I'd have to find some other hot girl to take with me." He teased.

I threw my pillow at him and rolled my eyes, "Guess I get to go shopping again, care to hand over your credit card?" I teased back.

"No way! You're on your own this time."

I went shopping with Lyssa and Beth the next day and went in search of a bathing suit with some decent coverage, plus a little something else…something that I thought Leland would enjoy. I hurriedly packed my bags when I got home and didn't sleep much the night before. We arrived at the airport bright and early the next day and made the 20 minute flight to the island. The next 3 days were absolutely amazing: swimming, horseback riding, hiking, archery. Anything that we could think of we did.

On our last night there I decided that it was time that I show Leland the little present I had bought him. While he was watching TV I excused myself to take a shower and attempt to pretty myself up. I pulled on the slinky, red teddy that I had bought at Victoria's Secret I felt incredible self conscious, but I pushed it out of my mind for the time being and dabbed on some lip gloss. I started to get a little panicky as I lit a few candles and placed them around the large bedroom.

"Calm down!" I hissed at myself as I flipped the light switch and sat down on the edge of the bed, "You can do this! It's just sex…..sure you've never done it before, but how hard can it be?"

I took a few deep breathes and then yelled for Leland.

"Yea?" He called.

"C-can you come here, please?"

"Yea, hang on a sec." I heard the TV shut off and then his footsteps down the hall. I rose from the bed when he stepped into the room.

"What's all this?" He asked as he looked around

"This is for _us_." I said softly as I walked towards him, "this week has been so perfect and I figured, what better way to end it?"

He didn't say anything, just closed the gap between us and wrapped his arms around me, "You look beautiful." He whispered as he rested his forehead against mine.

I smiled shyly "Thank you. I don't really feel beautiful though. I actually feel really fat and self conscious." I laughed.

"Well you're definitely _not _fat. How many times have I told you that? And besides, I like you for who you are, not how you look. Though I happen to think you look _really _good."

"Can I tell you something?" I asked him

"Sure."

"I've never…."

"I know." He told me

"How did you know?"

"Lyssa told me. I asked her if she might know why you freaked out when we got physical, and she told me. Don't be mad at her or anything though."

"I'm not. I just kind of wish that I could have told you instead….oh well."

"Are you nervous?" He asked me.

"You could say that."

"Well don't be. I'll make it good. I promise." He smirked

He took my hand and led me to the bed, it was now or never. We laid down on the bed and I felt myself tense up when he positioned himself on top of me.

"Just relax." He whispered in my ear

I closed my eyes and allowed by body to relax. I felt his hands run down my stomach and his soft kisses on my neck. I let out a small moan and I could feel him smile against my neck.

"You told me that you didn't feel beautiful. Well then let me _make _you feel beautiful."


	20. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everybody!

First things first, I just want to say thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and messages that you've all left. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying the story so much.

I can't believe that it's been over a year since I've updated this story! I'm such a bad author lol.

Well, I just want to inform everybody that I have not abandoned this story! I've had some personal issues that needed to be taken care of and obviously that's going to come before this.

But anyway, I'm back now and I want you guys to know that as of right now I'm working on the next chapter of the story and I'm hoping to have it posted by Sunday, and if not Sunday then definitely early next week. You guys have stuck it out this long, so I hope you can stick it out a few more days!

-Ashley


	21. Chapter 21

Ok, so my 'early next week' thing didn't really work out.

But here it is! What all of you have been waiting for!

Be sure to leave me some feedback!

* * *

When we finally returned from out vacation things went back to normal pretty quickly. They started to film the next season, so Leland was always coming and going at odd hours. I never complained though. I knew that this is what he loved to do more than anything, and I loved the excited look on his face when he would tell me all about the catch. Not to mention, all that adrenaline and excitement made for some awesome loving afterwards.

Also due to the filming, I was spending less time at the office. The thought of being on camera didn't really bother me too much, but Leland obviously wanted me kept off for personal reasons, it totally messed up some of his past relationships. A&E also thought this was a good idea as well. Everybody that watches the show knows that most of Leland's fanbase is mostly females, so introducing a girlfriend into the mix probably wouldn't be the best idea, ratings wise anyway.

So due to the fact that less time at the office meant less income, I decided it was best to get a second job. I hadn't searched long when I came across an ad for an after school tutoring program that was looking for somebody to help tutor English. Needless to say, I hurried and snatched that baby up before anybody else could.

And also after much pleading and begging from Leland I finally broke down and decided to move in with him. So life is pretty good right now. I have two jobs that I absolutely love, an amazing boyfriend, and a great '_extended'_ family.

I guess I should have known that things can't stay perfect forever. Something bad _always_ seems to come along with the good.

"I'll meet you guys tonight around 6 at the restaurant, ok?" Leland said as he stuffed various items into his duffel bag.

"Ok, haddy!" Came a garbled reply from Dakota. That could have been due to the fact that his mouth was currently stuffed to capacity with Cheerios.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Dakota." I softly reprimanded

He quickly swallowed and gave me a sheepish grin, "Sorry."

Both Dakota and Cobie had come to stay the week with us. And even though Leland was crazy busy with his schedule, any downtime he had was spent with them. Whether it was playing, going to the beach, or just watching a movie. Tonight was their last night here, so Leland had promised to leave work early and take us out for a nice dinner.

"Alright. I gotta go." He said as he looked at his watch, "I'll see you guys later tonight." He kissed all three of us goodbye before heading out to the Hummer he had bought a few months ago. He absolutely loved that over sized gas guzzler. And he was very meticulous in caring for it. I'm pretty sure he washed and waxed it every other day. Not that I minded in the least bit. Leland washing his car meant that shirt of his was bound to come off at some point.

All wet and soapy…

My semi dirty thoughts were taken away from me when the boys announced that they had finished eating. They raced into the living room to play with the brand new Nintendo Wii that they had recently acquired, thanks to their father, of course. He was just as big video game nerd as they were. I gathered up the dirty dishes and turned my attention to the mountainous stack of dirty dishes in the sink. Neither Leland nor I are huge advocates housekeeping, so chores tend to be put off until we're forced to do them.

And lucky me, today just happens to be one of those days.

The boys spent most of the day playing while I proceeded to dust, vacuum, sweep and mop every inch of the apartment. For such a small place, it always seems huge when you're the fun who gets stuck cleaning it. I also tackled the growing pile of laundry that was currently overtaking one corner of the bedroom. Around 4 o' clock I wrestled the boys into the bathtub and then into some of the nicer clothes that had brought with them.

"Now I want you guys to start packing up your stuff and pick up your toys while I shower and get ready." I said as I buttoned up Cobie's shirt.

"Do we have to go home, Reese?" Dakota asked

"Yea." Cobie chimed in, "We wanna stay here with daddy and you."

"Aww, boys." I said as I stood up, "You know that you'll be back here in a couple weeks. And don't you miss your mom? I think she'd be pretty sad to know that you guy don't wanna come home."

"I don't wanna make mommy sad." Cobie said, Dakota nodding in agreement.

"Well, see, you have to go home then, so your mom won't be sad. When you guys come back we'll have lots of fun then, ok?"

"Ok." They both agreed.

"I'm gunna go get ready now, so can you do as I asked?"

They nodded again before heading back into the living room. I smiled and shook my head as I headed towards the bathroom. I showered quickly, scrubbing away the clinging dust from the earlier cleaning excursion. I grabbed my robe off the back of the door and threw it on, tying it tightly closed in the front. I headed to the living room to check on the boys, or mostly just to make sure that the house was still intact. Their toys were off the floor and they were currently parked in front of the TV, perfectly content. I went back to the bedroom where I blow dried and straightened my hair. I then pulled on a long- sleeved, coal colored dress and come black leggings. I turned sideways to the mirror and pulled the loose fitting material of the dress taunt against my abdomen. I couldn't help but smile at the small bump that was beginning to show.

I couldn't wait to tell him.

I quickly finished getting ready and killed the lights in the bedroom before heading back to Cobie and Dakota.

"Alright, guys let's get ready to…..go?" I glanced around the room as I realized that the boys were gone.

"Dakota? Cobie? We don't have time for hide and seek right now. We're going to be late." I said out loud. Hearing no sounds in return, I sighed and grabbed my cell phone from off the counter. I figured I should call Leland and let him know that we might be a few minutes late. Just as I was about to hit _send_ something large and heavy collided with the back of my head. I felt my phone fly from my hand and the last thing I saw was the floor rushing up to meet me before everything faded away.


	22. Chapter 22

I could feel somebody's hands lightly touching my face. I could also hear somebody repeating my name over and over. I scrunched my eyes closed tightly and then slowly opened them, blinking a few times to bring the two people standing in front of me into focus. When my vision had cleared I saw the relieved faces of Dakota and Cobie staring back at me. I pulled my aching, slumped over frame to an upright position and then noticed that I was currently bound hand and foot to a chair.

"What happened?" I asked them, grogginess laced in my voice.

"Bad people came into the house and grabbed us!" Cobie exclaimed

"What?" I repeated, not completely understanding what was going on.

"When you were drying your hair, somebody knocked on the door. I guess you didn't hear it cause of the blow-dryer" Dakota explained, "Well, I opened it and a really big guy was standing there. He asked if he could come in, and I said no, but he came in anyway!"

"Well what happened then?"

"We tried to run back to you and daddy's room, but he was really fast! He grabbed us and then put some cloth over our noses and mouth, it smelled really sweet, and then I got really tired and fell asleep! I didn't mean to though!"

All the while he explained this Cobie nodded along with him in silent agreement. I couldn't understand why this was happening. Why would somebody do this?

"I'm so sorry." I said to them, "I shouldn't have let this happen…"

"It's not your fault; you were just trying to look pretty for daddy!" Dakota said

I smiled meekly at him, at least I could be happy with the thought that _they_ didn't think I was responsible for this, even if I did. Despite the fact that my mind was going a thousand different directions I managed to notice that neither Cobie nor Dakota were currently restrained. Whoever had done this was apparently stupid enough to leave them run amok, which could prove to be very helpful.

"Why aren't you tied up like I am?" I asked

Dakota pointed towards a small pile of ropes that lay in the corner of the room of where we were being held, "They were too big, we slid right out of them after the guy left. I don't know we're gunna get out of here though. We tried the door and I think it's locked from the outside and the windows are too high up for any of us to reach!"

I looked up at the windows; they were definitely way too high up for me to reach, not to mention I wouldn't be able to fit through them anyway. I wiggled my wrists, feeling the rope cut into them in return. If I could get out of these, I might be able to find some way out.

"Do you think you could help me out of these?" I asked Dakota, nodding my head over my shoulder.

"I can try." He said and made his way to the back of the chair. I could feel his tiny fingers working diligently at the intricate knot. I looked over at Cobie who was currently staring at the floor and kicking around dust, he hadn't said anything in the last couple minutes.

"Are you ok, honey? Are you hurt?"

"I want daddy!" He looked up at me, a few tears lone tears were running down his cheeks.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's going to be ok! I promise you we're gunna be ok and that we're gunna get out of here." Somehow I managed to sound convincing, even though I was panicking on the inside.

I heard Dakota let out a growl of frustration, "This knot it too hard! Daddy never taught me this kind before!"

"Oh, Dakota, it's alright, don't worry about it." I sighed.

"No! It's not alright!" He said as he circled to stand in front of me, "We're gunna trapped here forever! He looked at me, sadness and worry on his face, "And I want daddy, too!" He hiccupped, and slowly, the tears started to fall down his face.

I felt tears starting to come to my eyes as well and the next thing I knew, I was crying right along with him. Dakota closed the short distance between us and threw his arms around me, crying into my chest. A moment later I felt another set of arms around me and looked down to see Cobie, burying himself next to his brother. I nuzzled them with my head and placed kisses on their foreheads. I longed to put my arms around them and comfort them, but this would suffice for the time being.

I looked up at the windows and saw the pink tinted light shining through, the sun finally setting for the night. It wouldn't be long before the room would envelope us in the darkness of the night and also the darkness of the unknown.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks for hanging in there for so long guys! You have no idea how much it means to me that you guys like my story so much! And for anybody interested, I re-wrote chapters 1 and 2 awhile ago and finally got around to posting them if anybody is interested in reading them._

The sound of a car engine from outside the small enclosure we were in brought me out of my light sleep. Though I guess light doze would be the best way to describe it, it was almost impossible to sleep when hunched over in a chair. I softly nudged the two sleeping boys who were currently laying on the floor in front of me with my feet. Even though Dakota couldn't manage to undo the knots around my wrists, he was able to undo the knot that had bound my ankles together. This brought me a little relief in the fact that if I couldn't fight with my fists then I could at least kick at somebody.

"Wake up." I hissed at them and gave them another nudge with my feet, "Somebody's here."

Cobie groaned and looked up at me, "What?" he answered sleepily.

"I said somebody's here, get up."

His eyes widened and he rolled to his side where his brother was still soundly sleeping and proceeded to shake his shoulder, all the while telling him to wake up. Dakota growled and slapped his hand away, ignoring him. A slamming car door quickly drew their attention to the and they scrambled to their feet and stood on either side of me. Both of them had death grips on my arms.

"Who's out there?" Dakota asked nobody in particular.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out." I responded softly.

I could hear footsteps walking outside and a murmured voice. My heart was pounding out of my chest at this point. God only knew who would walk through the other side of that door. The handle jiggled and then the door was slowly pushed open filling the room with the early light from dawn breaking outside and a petite figure stepped inside.

Lani

She was on her cell phone, "Ugh, I'll have to call you back." She said, annoyance laced in her voice, and then snapped her phone shut, "What the hell are you two doing loose?" She screeched at the two boys at my side.

They didn't respond, just looked at her with wide eyes.

"I should've known it was you." I seethed, "You're lucky I'm tied down or I'd kick your ass."

"Yea, yea. I'm so scared." She replied nonchalantly with a wave of her hand. She then turned her head away and looked over her shoulder, outside the door, "Would you get in here already?" She hissed at somebody. She then stepped aside as a hulking figure made its way into the room. My eyes widened when I realized who it was.

"K-Kevin? What? Why?"

He didn't respond he just stared at me with cold eyes. Lani smirked at me and then placed a hand on his shoulder. It was then I realized their almost identical features. Green eyes, dark hair, angular noses, light brown complexions.

They were brother and sister!

"Ohmigod."

How had I not been able to make this connection before? That could be due to the fact that I had never actually seen them side by side. Though when I think back to when Kevin and I were together, I could vaguely remember him speaking of a sister, though I had never met her. Until recently anyway.

"Not only do you take Leland away from me, but you also broke my baby brothers' heart. Did you really think I was just gunna let you get away with it? Now I'm gunna take away something that's important to you…"

She looked at Kevin and gave him a nod, "You know what to do."

He walked slowly towards the three of us and I sucked in a breath, not knowing what to expect. When he reached us, he just stood there, towering over us and looked me straight in the eye.

"You don't have to do this." I said softly to him

_I'm sorry. _He mouthed to me and then grabbed both Cobie and Dakota with separate hands and starting dragging them towards the door.

"Let us go!" Cobie yelled as they struggled and kicked at him. Their attempts at escape were in vain though, they couldn't manage to break the vice-like grip he had on their arms.

"NO! Please! Just let them go! Do whatever you want to me! Just don't hurt them!" I yelled as I watched them disappear out the door. I looked at Lani who just stood there, smiling at me.

"All of this over Leland? Seriously?"

"Yes! Seriously! I really did love him! You just had to butt your nose in where it didn't belong and take him away from me, didn't you?" She screamed as she stepped close to me, close enough that I kicked out with my feet, making contact with her knee. She let out a painful cry and stumbled back rubbing the injured spot. She glared and came at me quickly pushing over the chair. I let out a yelp as I fell backwards and felt the back of my head collide with the hard wooden floor.

"Yea, not so tough now, are you?" She asked as bent down and looked me in the face, "I'll teach you to fuck with me." She stood back up and yelled towards the door, "Do it now!"

My heart stopped in my chest as one gunshot rang out followed shortly by a second.

I'm sure you guys probably hate me for that haha.


End file.
